The Gauntlet
|previousseason = |nextseason = }} is the fourth season of The Challenge and the thirteenth installment on Ryan's Reality Network. In the end, the won the game with the team of Adam Pemberton, Elliott Hesson, Hunter Reed, JaeMin Kim, Junior Herrera, Miranda Wowart & Nic Reichert. They beat the team which consisted of Jason White, Josh Hurley, Karen Alvarez, Lauren Jirafarig, Lindsay Silverman & Teddy Jonas. Hunter, Josh, Nic & Teddy were named the MVP's of the season. Production Applications for the season were first released on November 18, 2015. The application was done online. It consisted of general information about the applicants. the blog is RRNTheGauntlet and the tag is #RRNTheGauntlet. Hosts Cast || | |} Cast Photos Format The competition consists of a series of team challenges (sometimes called "missions") with an elimination challenge, known as the "Gauntlet", following each of the team challenges except the final. Each team challenge puts the team of against the team of . After each team challenge the winning team selects a member of the losing team to protect from the Gauntlet and another member to send into the Gauntlet. The losing team then selects one of its own members to go against the person picked by the winners. After the two players for the Gauntlet are picked, the host spins a wheel to determine which challenge will be played in the Gauntlet. The loser of the Gauntlet is eliminated from the game. *No player can be saved from the Gauntlet on two consecutive opportunities. *No Gauntlet challenge is played twice consecutively. Gameplay Challenge Games TBD Gauntlet Games *'Canapult': For this game, you will have to travel as far as you can without dying. The person with the highest score will win the Gauntlet. **'Played by': '' Teddy vs. Connor, Adrian vs. Josh, Hunter vs. Danny,'' *'Avoid': For this game, you will avoid the red dots for as long as you can. The person with the highest score will win the Gauntlet **'Played by': '' Danielle vs. Kylie, Emma vs. Katie, Dan vs. Danielle, '' *'Tetris': For this game, you will play first-person tetris in whatever mode you want. The person with the highest score will win the Gauntlet. **'Played by': '' Catherine vs. Christy,' Nic' vs. MJ, Lauren vs. Jack, Nathan vs. Lindsay Sa., Nathan vs. Hunter,'' *'Hextris': For this game, you will rotate your hexagon and try to match up three of a kind with the colors that drop onto your screen. The person with the highest score will win the Gauntlet. **'Played by': '' Christy vs. Kailee, Hunter vs. David, Kailee vs. Dan,'' *'Combo Platter': For this game, you will have to guess the right combination by counting the amount of objects in an image. **'Played by': '' Laura vs. Ryan, Josh vs. Dan,'' Game Summary Elimination Chart Gauntlet Progress ;Teams : The contestant is on the Rookies team. : The contestant is on the Veterans team. ;Competition : The contestant's team won the final challenge. : The contestant's team lost the final challenge. : The contestant was protected from the Gauntlet by the winning team. : The contestant won the Gauntlet. : The contestant lost the Gauntlet and was eliminated. : The contestant withdrew from the competition. : The contestant was removed from the competition due to illness.